User blog:Berserkchart486/State of Union
Howdy guys, It's Serk again, and for the first time in a long time, I'm writing a blog as a regular user rather than an admin. It feels good, I must say. Different, but good. Regardless, I hope you guys still respect me to the degree that you'll actually read this, because I think this is very important for the Naruto Fanon in general. I've been hopping across wikis just to say hello to a few friends, and everytime I come upon a fanon and then I say i'm from Naruto, people immediately open their mouths to say something (often derogatory) about the wiki. You guys can bet that I defend this site with all of my might, however, I can't help but admit (mentally of course) that some of their opinions are shared by me. Now, I heard someone say: "For some reason, everyone on that fanon believes if you write more, it means that it's better." This is something that I actually thought about after this person said it. So, I went around the fanon and looked around and some characters, and what I noticed is that from a few years ago until now, the level of writing and the amount has exponentially increased. Detail is very very important when making a great character, and if you can explain and write more about your character, that is indeed better. He further retorted, "Who wants to read 300k", and that's where he's wrong. Here, as a community, we respect one another and that's why, regardless of length, we read eachother's work. This is a good thing that I want us to keep up as a community. However, he did bring up another good point that writing the same thing over and over in different words does make it better. This is very true. For example, if someone wrote: My mom has a cat. I have a cat. My sister has a cat. One should just write instead: My family has three cats It's more concise, and it just sounds better in general. The first type of writing is the type that we want to limit as much as possible, because it doesn't contribute to any of the information on the page, but it does take away quality. So, I want people just to be cautious and wary of that when you look at your pages. I don't think it's much of that however, but there is some. While we're on the subject of respect though, I do want to comment on another stage of improvement. If we're going to be a community, we need to be a community. If you see someone do stupid shit, say "that's some stupid shit" and explain why. I can't stress that enough; we'll sit by and watch someone do something dumb, then complain about it behind their backs. We respect one another way too much to sit there and let them do something. I'll use myself as an example. DazzlingEmerald, or Daz for all that know him, left a message on my wall detailing what I was doing wrong with my chakra levels for my characters. I gave them INCREDIBLY large reserves, and then gave them all masterful control over it. It was stupid, probably the dumbest thing I've ever done in my entire life. Especially for my samurai Natsumi, who doesn't even need big reserves to do anything she does. She's a samurai. Anyway, he confronted me about this, and I admitted that he was right. Now, all that nonsense is gone and removed from her, and my Nara character. Now, was he nice about? Maybe. He wasn't rude, but he definitely didn't sugar coat the issue either, because he knew I could do better. That's what this is about: getting better. So, what does this mean for us? Simple. If someone leaves a message on a talk page about something, we don't need 101 people jumping in saying "LEAVE HIM ALONE" in an attempt to make someone seem like a bully. Con puts the idea of criticism perfectly, "If you're just negative without offering any solutions/alternatives, then that's harassing." I can agree to that under most circumstances. But, if we see someone give their character chakra reserves equaling 130,000 kurama's, then I think we all can agree that they just need to not do that, because it's dumb. Certain ideas good, are dumb. We just need to realize and admit it. Not everything we do will be zingers. Albert Einstein had tons of shitty ideas. Bush, Barack, Bill Clinton, Abraham Lincoln. All of these guys have terrible ideas. That's what the senate is for. Because people have shitty ideas, but it's okay. There is a cure: criticism. That's the only way we'll grow as a community. If we tell eachother and push one another to grow, we'll get better. Now, in order to enact this, I'll say this now: this Otusuki/Uchiha/Senju/Uzumaki thing is stupid. I know that Kishi fucked up Naruto by bringing in aliens and making macbooks and shit, but that's why we're a fanon. So we don't have to live by his crappy decisions. If you've noticed, many of our famed users are sort of leaving, and while some are busy, others are simply...bored. When you have a fanon who are concentrated around a single thing, then it becomes boring to people looking for "adventure" and story. It's like, eating pizza for dinner everyday. Eventually, it'll be shitty tasting. Now, this isn't just a Naruto fanon thing. Every fanon has something they accentuate more than the other. Bleach, it's Shinigami. Fairy tail, it's any type of fucking slayer. Star Wars, jedi are. One Piece Fanon, Mystical Zoan. Like I said, every fanon has this issue. But, what I've noticed is that we're becoming even more one dimensional, and it's not any one's fault. No one person is to blame, except probably Kishi for fucking up Naruto, but we should all just become more aware of this pressing issue and reflect on it. One person could not make otsusuki/sharingan/byakugan, but that wouldn't do anything because it's one person. But, if every one stopped doing it and substituted them for something else, then it would make a difference. We, as a community, have to change, which means that each individual has to think of how our actions will have an impact on everyone. Anyway, that's it. Thanks for reading if you did, and if you didn't simply fuck you. Thanks, Berserkchart486. Category:Blog posts